


cheap motels

by fuglysloot (lightreflections)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, reader is dumb and oblivious, youre also like best friends, youre gavin's work partner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightreflections/pseuds/fuglysloot
Summary: you and gavin reed are partners for the DPD. often times your cases take you out of town, so you stay in motels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo and welcome to my first real Gavin Fic (tm). i kinda love this trashy man so expect a couple more gav fics i guess??

As a detective for the DPD, your cases often took you out of town. While most of your co-workers found this an annoying drawback to the job, you usually looked forward to it. Aside from your plants, you lived alone so you could leave for a night or two without any worries. It was a welcome change of scene for you.

Your partner seemed to be the only other person who enjoyed leaving town for cases. Gavin would make a point of going to whichever bar was closest to the motel you were staying in and pick up the first girl he could. While you didn’t judge him for it, it could make things a bit awkward for you.

There had been quite a few times when you had wake Gavin and his guest up the next morning. Usually, the poor girl would be embarrassed at being caught and scramble to get her things and get out. There had been a few girls who assumed you we’re Gavin’s partner. Most of the time they were apologetic, but a couple girls had gotten mad at you and Gavin and tried to pitch a fight. One girl even refused to leave the motel room.

The worst of it was when your room was directly next to Gavin’s. Usually, your rooms were pretty far apart since you booked them separately. However, you had to book a room on rather short notice and the woman helping you advised you to book both rooms at once when you mentioned your co-worker needing one as well. Apparently it was a pretty busy weekend. You took her advice and booked the rooms together. It had been fine up until Gavin went out and got a girl. You could hear every single bump, moan, and grunt. That night, you learned what kind of dirty talk Gavin used. You hated that you now had this information, and it made facing him the next morning a bit hard. He seemed oblivious though, so you never brought it up and prayed your rooms would always be far apart.

Now, you were trying to book a motel room online. You didn’t have the energy to speak on the phone, so you figured it’d be just the same to use their website. Gavin was leaning over your shoulder with a hand rested on your chair for balance. He watched as you compared the prices of a few motels near each other. You turned to look up at him.

“Any preference?” You asked. “They’re all pretty much the same price-wise.”

“Which is closest to a bar?”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at your partner’s predictability. You pulled up a map of the area, searching for a bar. There were a couple down the street from the second cheapest motel. You pointed it out to Gavin and he gave the okay. You pulled the motel’s site back up to book your room. Gavin let his hand slide down to rest on your shoulder, rather than the chair. You shivered a bit at the contact.

“When you’re done, I’m just gonna use your computer to book my room. I don’t wanna pull it up on my computer.”

“You’re so lazy.” You snorted a bit and finished the process.

You scooted out of your chair and Gavin took his hand away. You missed the friendly touch, but didn’t say anything. If anyone had asked you, you’d swear up and down that Gavin was simply your partner and you couldn’t stand him but that was far from the truth. You had grown rather fond of your partner and you were honestly pretty good friends at this point. When you had first been assigned to Gavin as his partner, he was very cold and standoffish. The closer you got emotionally, the closer you got physically as well. You had never hugged, but it wasn’t uncommon for Gavin to touch you. You figured it was just his way of expressing friendship and whenever he was near you he almost always was making some kind of physical contact. Your favorite thing he’d do was when he’d throw an arm around your shoulders. He usually saved that for after solving a particularly hard case.

Gavin plopped down into your desk chair and you took his original place, watching from the back of the chair. You were tempted to mirror his earlier posture and drop your hand on his shoulder, but decided against it. You weren’t as open as Gavin when it came to making casual contact with friends. Honestly, Gavin was the only person you let touch you in that way.

“Alright, I’m all set.” Gavin announced.

He moved to stretch his arms above his head, but ended up hitting you in the jaw. You let out a surprised yelp. Gavin turned to look at you holding your jaw. He looked genuinely worried for a split second, but that was quickly washed away by his laughter.

“That’s what you get for leaning so close to me.”

“What, you’re not gonna apologize?” You sent him a half-assed glare.

“No need, you’re fine.” He stood up from your chair and patted your shoulder before moving back to his own desk.

“Such a jerk.” You complained under your breath.

He sent you a smirk from across your desks. You rolled your eyes at him and your thoughts turned back to the motel situation. You wondered if your rooms would be far enough away. Occasionally, you’d request your room to be on the other side of the motel, but since Gavin had been watching over your shoulder you couldn’t. You hoped for the best and refocused on the pile of work in front of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhh hi yes sorry hello this sure has taken A Long Ass Time to update!! i hope u enjoy it regardless okay

The case that had taken you out of town hadn't been particularly exciting. It was honestly pretty run-of-the-mill for you. It was yet another case of someone making and dealing Red Ice. Usually Hank would be in charge of any drug investigations, but since he had been moved to investigate deviants and android murders you and Gavin had been heading up most of the drug cases. There wasn't going to be a drug bust right away, but you and Gavin were tasked with locating where the Red Ice was being made and by who. After you found that information, a proper bust would be organized.

You and Gavin had driven up to the motel together, it was rather normal for the two of you to carpool. He had picked you up from your apartment at four in the morning as it was about a two hour drive to the location and you'd need all the time you could get to track down the source of the drug. You often claimed to be a morning person, but the truth was getting up any time before 10am made you grumpy as all hell. You had tossed your bag into the back of his car and got into the passenger side grumbling, causing Gavin to greet you the same way he always did on long, early morning drives.

"Morning, princess." He smirked. "Upset you missed your beauty sleep?"

"Fuck off, Ga-" You had interrupted yourself with a yawn.

Gavin laughed at that before pointing to the coffee in the cup holder. He let you know it was for you and you mumbled out a thank you before picking it up and taking a sip. Gavin always made sure to order you both coffees before picking you up, something you were extremely grateful for. The way your arrangement worked was Gavin would drive there and you would drive back. Gavin always grabbed you coffees and you'd always get fast food. He knew exactly how you took your coffee, and you had his order for pretty much every fast food joint memorized

You sat back in your seat, holding the warm styrofoam cup close to your chest and enjoying the warmth it gave off. Gavin had the radio set to a talk show with the volume low. You closed your eyes, enjoying the calm atmosphere of the car. He pulled out onto the street as you sat quietly. You'd never admit it to him as his ego was big enough as is, but Gavin was a very good driver. His stops and turns were smooth, his speed was steady, and he didn't ever seem to get angry at other drivers. When you first had to drive with him, you were worried he'd be awful at it. He was reckless in life and could get mad at anything, so you had expected a lot speeding and road rage. You were pleasantly surprised to find him to be the opposite. He once told you driving helped to calm him.

As the ride continued on and you had more coffee, you began to wake up. Feeling more alert allowed you to actually hold a conversation with Gavin, rather than sit half asleep in his car. Most of the time you'd go over the case again and then chat idly about things that didn't really matter. Sometimes he would turn the radio to a music station and you wouldn't talk at all. Those were your least favorite drives. Fortunately, this was not one of those silent drives

"So," Gavin started. "How long do you think it's gonna take us?"

"To find the distributor? Hopefully no longer than the weekend." 

"I'll  bet you 20 bucks we figure it out by tonight."

"By tonight?" You questioned. "You'll have to sacrifice some of you bar time if you want to get it done that fast."

"It's hardly a sacrifice if it means I'll get 20 dollars from you." He smirked.

"Please, you know you're not gonna win this." You laughed lightly. "You really think someone making and dealing Red Ice is gonna be doing that in broad daylight?"

"We might not find the _dealer_ during the day, but we can absolutely find whoever is buying it." Gavin argued.

"If this were a prostitution or a weed bust, I _might_ agree you with you. But come on, it's Red Ice!" You glanced over at him. "Red Ice users are so paranoid and they hide their tracks really well."

"You're just trying to get me to call off the bet because you know I'm right." Gavin taunted, sounding a bit like a child.

His implication that you were wrong bothered you, but what got you even more was the idea of you calling off the bet. You and Gavin bet on lots of things, and you were never one to try and back out of a bet. It was obvious Gavin only said it to get a rise out of you, but God was it working.

"You really think so?" Your gaze on him turned into a hard glare. "Fine! I'll bet you _forty dollar_ s we don't locate the source before the end of the weekend."

"Woah, forty? What happened to my bet of twenty?"

"Oh, so you're gonna be the one to back out then? Fine by me!" It was your turn to take on a taunting tone.

"Hold on!" He threw a look over at you. "I never said I wasn't taking the bet!"

"So you'll bet on it then?" You said, taking a rather pointed drink from your cup

"You're on, you brat." He gritted out. "If you ask me though, it just sounds like you're doubting our abilities.

"I mean, I don't doubt _my_ abilities whatsoever." You gave him a cheeky grin

Gavin bumped your arm with his elbow, causing you to spill a bit of your still rather hot coffee onto your leg. You yelped at the sudden heat, and Gavin looked over at you with that same genuine concern from earlier. You missed his look, though, and jokingly accused him of trying to kill you. You both laughed a bit as you grabbed a napkin from the glove compartment. It was a usual occurrence or one of you to spill something in the car so napkins were always readily available.

The two of you went back to working out the specifics of your bet, the terms and conditions and such. The rest of the drive over went smoothly and you filled the time with easy conversation. After you had finished your coffee, Gavin switched the radio over to some random pop station and you both sang along to the songs horribly. There was quite a bit more banter and shoulder bumping and before you knew it you were at the motel. It always shocked you how spending time with Gavin seemed to make the hours fly by. You couldn't imagine having to be alone with anyone else from your precinct for ten minutes, let alone an entire weekend. Those two hours felt like nothing.

You were quite lucky to be stuck with Gavin as a partner, you decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well! as it turns out "i'm updating soon!" actually means "i'll update it in like eight fuckin months" i'm so sorry!!! life really got the best of me for a while there and i honestly just haven't been writing at all. which, honestly, is why this is p trash!! but i'm really trying to get back into the swing of things and i DO plan on actually trying to update this soon so hopefully my writing will get better. THANK YOU for being patient and i fuckin hope this was worth the wait holy shit. again sorry!!!! also this wasn't beta'd so feel free to point out any editing errors!!! and i hope y'all are well <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy i hope you liked part one!!! this should be updating soon so yeet!! also i'm currently planning out a big slow burn gavin fic so that should be fun ALSO if u want this to end in smut lemme know bc like i'm tempted to but if people don't want it i won't lol


End file.
